Cinquante Nuances de Sakura
by Rivertale
Summary: Suivons notre héroïne qui rejoue pour nous les plus grandes histoires des films et livres de la pop culture dans des textes d'une finesse et d'une ingéniosité jamais égalées en 1000 mots ou presque. [série de One-Shot] Couples différents à chaque fois ! [en cours de correction]
1. Nuance 1

Bien le bonjour à toi cher lecteur,

Voici des écrits d'une finesse et d'une beauté sans égales qui parodient différents films ou livres que l'on connait tous. (même si j'assume pas trop d'avoir aimé _Love Actually_.)

A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !

Bonne lectureuh. Bisous.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Tant piiis)

* * *

[le narrateur est un personnage à part entière dans l'histoire, ses pensées personnelles sont entre crochets ]

* * *

 **Nuance Première** _-Les bonnes fins de_ _contes de fée pour les nuls-_

Il était une fois dans un royaume enchanté de Konoha, vivait une belle jeune fille. Elle était si belle que chaque homme qui posait ses yeux sur elle, se pâmait devant cette créature aux courbes hypnotisantes. Elle avait les cheveux roses (naturels) et des yeux si verts que l'on pouvait y voir la pureté de la Nature à travers eux. Ses gestes étaient délicats, raffinés et doux. Lorsqu'elle marchait sa robe flottait autour d'elle comme une rose soulevée par le vent le premier jour du Printemps. Les arbres se baissait à ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse y cueillir leurs fruits avec grâce et magnificence.

Malgré tout ça, elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour et ce n'était pas faute de chercher.

Elle vivait dans un château, le plus grand et le plus beau de tous les châteaux qui existaient sur cette Terre. Entouré de grandes murailles d'un blanc pur, pour être protégé des envahisseurs d'au de là du mur, à moitié construit sur une montagne, il s'élevait sur centaines étages. Ses murs étaient fait de marbre, incrustés de pierre d'or, de diamant et de lapis-lazuli [parce que j'aime bien ce mot]. On aurait pu croire que seraient nombreux les voleurs et autre vils malotrus venus pour piler cette beauté mais ce royaume respirait tant la richesse et le bonheur qu'aucun habitants ne fut jamais possédé d'une pensée telle que celle-ci.

En ces temps particulièrement bons, cette jeune fille, dont nous avons fait le portrait plutôt, se baladait joyeusement dans les très nombreux et magnifiques couloirs de son château en chantonnant une mélodie si douce qu'elle pourrait endormir le plus insomniaque des hommes et adoucir le plus torturé des esprits.

" Son " était quelque peu excessif, car bien qu'elle y vivait à plein temps, celui-ci ne lui appartenait pas le moins du monde. Elle était en réalité une aide de cuisine qui répondait au nom de Bella*. Pour une obscure raison, les gens se méfiaient d'elle. A cause de cela, elle avait pris l'habitude de se faire appeler " Sakura ". [car c'est le diminutif de Bella comme nous le savons tous.]

Sakura, un jour dû remplacer sa colocataire de chambre [car cette dernière était malade] qui avait pour travail de nettoyer la chambre du Prince héritier du pays. On aurait pu se demander : « Pourquoi est-ce que les hautes autorités de l'Etat laissent une pouilleuse nettoyer la chambre du Prince héritier et la personne la plus riche du royaume, voir de la planète ? » Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Bref.

On disait du Prince, qu'il était un amateur de belles femmes et accroc au loup. [Si tu voies ce que j'veux dire.]

Armé de tous ce dont elle avait besoin, elle voyait dans cette promotion d'une fois une manière de s'élever socialement parlant. Elle allait si bien nettoyer cette chambre, que le Prince, impressionné par son travail, la mutera ailleurs dans un endroit moins odorant que les cuisines avec un meilleur salaire !

Elle entra dans la chambre du Prince avec tout son courage. Mais elle tomba malheureusement, probablement la faute d'une marche invisible. Le Prince l'attendait, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, ses cheveux noirs comme les ténèèèbres couvraient une partie de son visage et une lueur rouge traversait ces derniers. Les coudes posés sur son bureau et sa tête sur ses mains comme pour se donner un genre, il ne leva pas les yeux quand il l'entendit tomber.

" Mademoiselle Kavana- ... Qui êtes vous ?

-Euh non, je m'appelle Sakura, votre femme de ménage habituelle est souffrante, elle m'a demandé de la remplacer.

-Donc vous êtes femme de ménage ?

-Non, je suis aide-cuisine. Ino est ma colocataire...

-Hum, très bien mademoiselle Sakura, comme vous le savez, je n'ai que dix minutes.**

-Dix minutes pourquoi faire ? "

Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et se retourna sur sa chaise de bureau pour faire face à l'immense baie vitrée d'où il contempla son empire. Sakura regarda autour d'elle. La chambre du Prince devait bien faire la moitié du château tellement elle lui sembla grande.

Et il espérait qu'elle fasse ça en dix minutes ?!

" En affaire tout est une question d'individu, et je sais bien les juger, c'est mon domaine. Je comprends leurs motivations comment les pousser à se dépasser. Je sais repérer les talents et les exploiter au maximum. Je suis également un maniaque du contrôle.**

-Euh... Oui ? " répondit Sakura ne comprenant pas où le Prince voulait en venir.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena derrière son dressing, il tira un chandelier et s'ouvrir devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille une salle rouge truffée d'objets qui lui semblaient sordides bien qu'elle n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ils pouvaient servir [étant trop pure].

Sakura, bien que honorée du temps que le jeune Prince canon lui accordait, garda un œil concerné sur sa montre. En effet, c'était bientôt l'heure de la cantine.

Il lui expliqua la fonction de chaque objet et elle découvrit ainsi qu'il était adepte de SM, ses bibliothèques étaient remplies de livre de Sade ainsi que des plugs anaux [un accord parce que j'en ai envie]. Il lui proposa un CDD prolongeable en CDI afin d'être sa partenaire de jeux, pour «jouer avec lui » non pas lui « faire l'amour » car c'était un homme, un vrai !

Sakua fut bien tentée de répondre positivement car il était Prince*.

* * *

 _*Titre qui confère automatiquement les qualités suivantes :_

 _-beauté_

 _-richesse_

 _-jeunesse_

* * *

[pas comme le Prince Charles qui malgré son titre n'est ni beau ni jeune].

Elle refusa poliment car elle n'aimait pas le SM et ne voulait pas passer pour la Drama Queen de service. Avec son courage et son intelligence, elle épargna au monde, un livre [nul***] et un film [tout aussi nu**l*].

 **FIN**

***avis purement objectifs.

** Ce sont les vrais dialogues du film. [Comment ça je l'ai regardé ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...]

* Bella, l'origine de la parodie est à la base une fanfiction de Twilight.

* * *

[ As-tu deviné ? Bravooo ! Il s'agissait de 50 nuances de Grey. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, cesse de t'auto-féliciter. ]

* * *

 **Cast :**

Sakura : Sakura

Le Prince de Lu' : Sasuke

La coloc': Ino

Narrateur : Mec chiant trouvé dans un carton dans la rue

* * *

Si tu as été enjaillé par ce premier chapitre, tu peux laisser un petit message de soutien !


	2. Nuance 2

Je suis de retour mais je ne joue pas de mauvais tour.

Merci aux gentils gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews : et darwinberdzel tmtc, je vous kiffe.

A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! Bonne lectureuh.

Bisous.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Tant piiis)

* * *

[le narrateur est un personnage à part entière dans l'histoire, ses pensées personnelles sont entre crochets ]

* * *

 **Nuance Deuxième** _-Une tragédie romantique à regarder en famille-_

Il était une fois, une fille bonne [genre dans le sens gentille, hein] qui s'appelait Sakura. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien car comme les Miss France, elle aimait l'amour et la paix. Cette jeune fille bien que dotée d'un physique généreux [cf la description du chapitre précédent], était amoureuse de l'idiot de la classe qui était également son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Grand, blond et svelte, il n'avait jamais vraiment été apprécié de la gente féminine mais à l'âge adulte tout ceci changea. La Rose, préférant la personnalité au physique, l'avait toujours aimé pour ce qu'il était au fond de lui. On aurait pu penser que la plus belle de toutes les histoires d'amour allait commencer mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Car Sakura, bien que gâtée par la nature, était une jeune fille timide qui n'osait pas déclarer son amour à son ami blond hyperactif à cause de cela. Chaque fois qu'elle sentait le courage lui venir, dans sa bouche se produisait un carambolage de mots qui donnait quelque chose ressemblant à : « Est-ce-que-pornjkfnrejprout²hbfgthjbhinmoijkncacakldlqklitnzekkendick ? » et qui provoquait systématiquement le départ du jeune homme blond loin d'elle et de son cœur.

Après le lycée, elle était parti faire ses études de journaliste à la Capitale mais son amour n'avait pas pu la rejoindre car les loyers y étaient trop chers pour sa pauvre bourse d'étudiant. Elle avait dû se résoudre à n'avoir des nouvelles de lui que par les facebook et autres twitter. Mais ce qui laissait un vide dans son cœur pur, c'était le fait de ne devoir se voir que très rarement. Car le fait d'être si éloignée de lui, provoquait chez elle une lourde mélancolie, affectant tant son moral que cela l'empêchait de voyager loin de chez elle et de venir le voir plus souvent.

Elle le regardait donc de loin jusqu'au jour où son doux ami, lui annonça par Skype, avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie et invitait son amie d'enfance à venir rencontrer la jeune femme nouvellement arrivée dans sa vie.

Son cœur et la connexion internet coupèrent court à l'appel, ne pouvant supporter ce retournement de situation totalement inattendu. Après avoir comater de douleur pendant une période incalculable, elle se releva .

Dans son appartement beaucoup trop grand, trop beau et trop bien placé dans un quartier chic de la capitale pour son maigre salaire de jeune journaliste de mode débutante mais déjà sous les ordres direct de la PDG bizutée par sa chef hitlérienne, pour que ceci soit crédible, Sakura sentait qu'il était enfin temps de révéler son amour pour son ami blond à ce dernier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle élabora son plan et prit ses billets au dernier moment et dû payer le plein tarif, en effet elle n'avait pas de carte de réduction.

Elle arriva à la gare et ne fut accueillit que par le vent, mais ceci ne démonta pas la motivation de la jeune Rose. Elle arriva sans prévenir chez son ami blond. D'abord troublée par les airs de bimbo de la dulcinée de son homme, elle essaya de connaître mieux la jeune fille pour apaiser sa jalousie.

D'une grande beauté, cette dernière avait su faire ce que Sakura n'avait pas réussi, c'est-à-dire, capturer le cœur de du jeune hyperactif et pour cela la Rose l'enviait autant qu'elle la détestait. Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, ils annoncèrent dans le même temps leur mariage.

La vie de Sakura virait au cauchemar mais elle s'obstinait à ne penser qu'à son futur bonheur auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne se démonterait pas pour si peu, toujours le bras levé [comprendra qui pourra !]. Son plan consistait à attendre que le maire demande à la populasse si quelqu'un souhaitait s'opposer à l'union et là, à ce moment précis, elle se lèverait et d'un pas magistral et assuré, elle répondrait positivement. Lui jetterait l'autre poufi- fille, et la prendrait dans ses bras pour l'emmener loin de cette masse de gens informe et brutale.

Le matin du mariage, elle croisa sa ennemie jurée au détour d'un couloir de la mairie qui la toisa de son regard le plus dédaigneux, enfin du point de vue de Sakura c'était dédaigneux, car en vérité, les yeux blanc de la future mariée ne l'avaient pas vu car cette dernière réfléchissait au sens de sa vie et de sa place dans l'univers. Ses cheveux bleutés se baladaient derrière son dos, remuant et rebondissant avec grâce et légèreté sur ses fines épaules.

Certes, la brune était plus belle, plus intelligente, plus gentille et savait mieux s'habiller qu'elle, mais qu'est ce qui lui permettait de se considérer mieux que Sakura ?! Dans sa robe de mariée, elle semblait contrariée, pour ne pas dire, dérangée par quelque chose en rapport avec son mariage.

« Ça avait l'air d'une meilleure idée quand j'étais défoncée » se dit la future mariée relativement perplexe quand à son futur plus qu'incertain maintenant.

Mais alors que la cérémonie approchait d'heure en heure. Les invités se placèrent tout autour de la Rose, son menton relevé, elle semblait si fière et si assurée qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de son propre mariage. [En effet, il est très mal vu d'être trop heureux au mariage de quelqu'un d'autre].

Les futurs mariés arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils se placèrent devant le maire, à coté de leurs témoins respectifs. Sakura sentait qu'elle réussirait à avoir l'homme qu'elle aime en secret depuis des années, mais se retrouva fort déçue lorsque le maire ne dit pas la très célèbre et attendue phrase car avec tous les papiers à remplir et à signer avant un mariage, ce genre de chose ne se faisaient plus. En effet, nous ne sommes pas dans une comédie romantique.

Et elle passa le reste de la soirée et de sa vie frustrée, triste et malheureuse.

 **FIN**

* * *

[PIEGE, il n'y pas de film parodié à proprement parler, mais c'est à peu près le scénario que tu peux trouver dans n'importe quel film romantique du début des années 2000 (dans le style, de Love actully*, Le diable s'habille en Prada, etc) sauf que ma fin est beaucoup plus intéressante scénaristiquement (chut) parlant. ]

*[J'aime bien le prononcer comme ça !]

* * *

 **Cast :**

Sakura : Sakura

Le mec : Naruto

La mariée : Hinata

Narrateur : Mec chiant trouvé dans un carton dans la rue

* * *

Tu peux mettre un pouce bleu avant de partir ! (Ou une review, au choix). Merci bisous !


	3. Nuance 3 Partie 1

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Tant piiis)

A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !

Il n'y a pas d'OC dans cette histoire, à vous de trouver qui est qui. ;)

Bonne lectureuh.

Bisous.

* * *

Je remercie les gentils gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews :

Merci et la bise à vous

* * *

[le narrateur est un personnage à part entière dans l'histoire, ses pensées personnelles sont entre crochets ]

* * *

 **Nuance Troisième:**

_-L'Amour brille mais uniquement autour de mon doigt-_ PARTIE 1

Il était une fois, [comme d'habitude] une jeune fille [nianiania] elle était belle [nianiania] elle était gentille et pure et regentille et intelligente [nianiania] et -

On avait compris, nous étions encore face à ce que l'homme pouvait faire de plus merveilleux dans son espèce, une femme [:B]

Ses cheveux dans le vent, elle rentrait tranquillement dans la cabane pittoresque qui lui servait de maison après avoir gambader dans les champs comme la bonne paysanne qu'elle était toute la journée, quand elle aperçu son père rentrer à l'intérieur de la dite cabane avant elle et fermer tous les volets et toutes les serrures à clés.

Après que la douce jeune femme ait passé une grande partie de la nuit à attendre sagement que son père veuille bien lui ouvrit la porte, elle y mit un énorme coup de pied qui fit s'envoler la pauvre porte loin de cette Terre et pour longtemps.

Elle trouva son père: un vieil homme laid et sénile, caché dans les placard de leur cuisine* et après avoir ordonner à sa fille de lui faire un sandwich, il accepta de répondre aux interrogations de cette dernière quant à son comportement plus déviant que l'habitude.

Il lui raconta qu'il s'était perdu en cherchant la nouvelle maison de la vieille femme blonde à forte poitrine qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Car cette dernière avait pris l'insupportable habitude de déménager tous les deux jours parce que le vieil homme qu'il était, aimait de venir l'admirer lorsqu'elle était sous la douche, alors il se retrouva perdu dans le froid de l'hiver au milieu d'une forêt effrayante.

Après avoir marché plusieurs heures en choisissant son chemin à pile ou face, il arriva dans un immense château, un peu trop gothique à son goût et révélant probablement l'âme tourmentée de son propriétaire. Dans ce château, il rencontra une terrible bête qui le menaça de venir le tuer et de lui dévorer les pieds en premier. Le vieil homme s'était donc enfuit sans demander son reste.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras en la conjurant de ne jamais se rendre dans cet endroit abandonné des dieux et très malfaisant.

Cependant, Sakura, car c'était le nom de notre héroïne, n'était pas dupe et connaissant bien l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui l'avait élevée. Elle savait qu'il préparait forcément un mauvais tour. Tout le monde connaissait le vieux à la verrue sur le nez, ce vieil alcoolique, pervers, harceleur de rue et qui avait une forte tendance aux voyeurisme et à discuter avec des grenouilles. Homme qui vendrait sa propre fille pour un franc, il l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs. Mais la jeune fille, d'un caractère très prononcé, avait été rendu à son père et l'homme qui avait voulu l'épouser demanda remboursement à ce dernier.

Découverte d'un endroit étrange + sa fé pheure + il y a un monstre qui garde l'endroit + prise dans ses bras = ARGENT

Il avait dû découvrir un endroit remplis d'argent et était revenu pour s'en mettre plein les fouille, cela lui ressemblait bien. Et il était hors de question que Sakura loupe une occasion de devenir riche. Car être une belle douce paysanne intelligente et belle n'était pas suffisamment rentable et elle en avait marre de faire la manche dans les rues !

Elle proposa naturellement d'accompagner son père dans cette étrange demeure afin de vérifier ses dires et combattre pour lui la bête en question, car notre héroïne était dotée en vérité d'une force incommensurable et n'hésitait à en faire usage si cela se révélait nécessaire. La jeune fille ne doutait pas une seule seconde que c'était un endroit remplis de richesse.

Son père avait un regard qui signifiait "J'ai gagnééééé"

L'homme qui avait l'air apeuré au début de l'histoire ne daigna pas empêcher sa fille et la conduisit le plus naturellement du monde dans l'antre du monstre.

* * *

 _Qu'est ce que c'est moche ici,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser la Rose.

Ils entrèrent dans la cour du château. Son père lui montra du doigt un coin de la cour, la jeune fille vit des roses d'un rouge passionnel. Elle les trouva suffisamment belles pour être à sa hauteur, alors elle s'approcha dans le but d'en cueillir une.

-Qu'en penses-tu ma fille ? Fit le vieil homme qui s'approcha d'elle.

-Avec une seule de ses roses, ma chère blonde me tombera dans les bras et à moi son corps !

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi la vieille quitterait son mari qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui était cent fois plus riche et plus beau que son père. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile car le vieil homme ne possédait pas un sous.

-La voilà donc... Fit une voix plutôt grave qui laissa le sentiment à la jeune fille qu'elle appartenait à une personne laide.

Sakura releva la tête pour constater la présence de quelqu'un qui n'était pas parmi eux avant. Elle hurla de dégoût devant la laideur de ce... ce … ce MONSTRE

Elle se cacha la vue avec ses mains, avec un peu de chance, il mangera juste son père et la trouverait trop belle pour être mangée.

-Tenez, la voix de cette bête fit trembler la jeune fille de peur, il était tellement laid !

Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le monstre cueillir une rose et la tendre à son père.

-Voilà, l'échange est fait. Merci de cette transaction mon ami. Vous prenez la rose et je prends votre fille.

\- Quoi ?! Papa !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, fit l'homme en montant sur son cheval d'un air précipité.

\- Papa, où est-ce que tu vas ?! lui demanda sa fille en le voyant s'éloigner d'elle au galop.

\- Au revoir !

\- Reviiiiiens ! Hurla la jeune fille qui se mit à lui courir après difficilement.

\- Je suis si triste ma fille de devoir te laisser ici, je penserai à toi chaque jour de ma vie ! Au revoir, Séluka, ma fille que j'aime tendrement et à jamais !

\- JE M'APPELLE SAKURA

-C'est presque pareiiiil ! fit la voix lointaine de son père qui n'était déjà plus visible.

* * *

*private joke to my sister

* * *

 **Cast :**

Sakura : Sakura

Le père de la Belle : Jiraya

La vieille et son mari : Tsuande et Dan

Narrateur : Mec chiant trouvé dans un carton dans la ruee

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain épisode ?!

Sakura trouvera -t-elle l'amour ? La richesse ? Sa liberté?

A qui son père l'a-t-il vendu?

Quelle est l'histoire parodiée ?!

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !

*Générique de fin*

* * *

Une p'tite piece s'il vous plaît (ou une review, au choix). La partie 2 arrive bientôt !


	4. Nuance 3 Partie 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Tant piiis)

Disclaimer bis : A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !

Disclaimer ter : "A bientôt" étant une expression relative à la durée sans que celle-ci ne soit précisée, l'on peut partir du principe que je ne suis en aucun cas en retard ;P

Disclaimer quater : Vous aussi pouvez aller lire mes autres fics : "Polychromie Complémentaire" ou "A la Recherche de mon Père" ! Qui sont dans un tout autre ton que les "Nuances de Sakura" ! Voilààà ;)

Voici la suiteuh ! Bonne lecture à vous. Bisous.

* * *

Je remercie les gentils gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Enelloges, Sakka-Sensei, Miko2005 et Alilium ! Merci et la bise à vous.

* * *

[le narrateur est un personnage à part entière dans l'histoire, ses pensées personnelles sont entre crochets ]

* * *

 **Nuance Troisième:**

 _-L'Amour brille mais uniquement autour de mon doigt-_ PARTIE 2

[Nous avions laissé notre belle héroïne, seule, dans un château effrayant ki fésez pheureuh : son père l'ayant échangée à un monstre contre une rose. Si métaphoriquement cela semblait valoir le coup et être plutôt valorisant, on peut se dire que c'était effectivement un très mauvais troque. La pauvre jeune fille ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur ma présence. En effet, je souffre d'hyperempathie* et quand la situation dégénère, j'ai tendance à fermer les yeux et à ricaner bêtement très fort le temps que le moment gênant passe. Elle était donc pour le coup, vraiment seule.] :

\- Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de me venir avec moi. Votre chambre est prête, fit le monstre.

\- Votre langue m'est étrangère ! Répliqua la jeune fille, les yeux encore remplis de larmes après cette trahison.

\- Ah bon ? fit la laide créature.

Et la jeune fille s'enfuit en pleurant loin du monstre et s'enferma dans la chambre tout le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Le temps était passé et notre héroïne s'était habituée à la vision de laideur de son ravisseur et l'avait surnommée " La Bête " et elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler " La Belle " parce qu'elle était belle, ELLE.

C'était ainsi que nous retrouvions notre héroïne se distrayant en remontant l'heure de l'horloge qui parlait et qui avait dit être un être doté de sentiments et qui disait s'appeler « Big Shika ». Et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle devait cesser de le malmener mais la jeune fille trouvant cette activité fort drôle, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Victime de perte de mémoire instantanée, elle délaissa l'horloge parlante et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec la ferme attention d'assister à une représentation théâtrale. Une fois sur place, elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre donnant sur la cour qu'elle ouvrit d'un air décidé. Mais fut fort déçue car il ne se produisit rien.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans l'adaptation du conte de Disney et non celui de Madame de Villeneuve que tout le monde a oublié et qu'elle serait donc condamnée à subir les violentes joies de la Bête, ses discours sur la jeunesse flamboyante ainsi que les entraînements matinaux et rien pour se divertir sauf chanter avec les oiseaux [mais la Bête ayant insisté pour qu'elle arrête de se déchirer les cordes vocales, elle en conclut qu'elle n'était pas très bonne].

Si on rajoute à ça le fait que non seulement elle n'était pas la fille d'un roi et d'une fée** mais seulement la fille d'un paysans complètement fou l'ayant vendu à un monstre pour une fleur mais qu'en plus elle ne rêvait pas d'un beau prince la nuit qui viendrait la délivrer de cette vie misérable, entourée de toutes ces richesses, bijoux en or, meubles somptueux, œuvres d'art dans chaque pièce et trois repas de haute gastronomie servis chaque jour, de ces guenons pour la servir... Une de celles-ci lui sembla similaire à son ancienne meilleure amie. Elles étaient sans doute de la même famille...

Soudain la fenêtre s'illumina et Sakura sauta de joie, elle était fille d'un roi ! Vive la future richesse ! Vive le beau prince ! Le sourcil droit de Sakura tilta quand elle réalisa que la version de Madame de Villeneuve était beaucoup moins soft que celle de Disney en ce qui concerne le " coucher " du soir ...

C'est sur ces entre-faits qu'arriva la Bête :

\- Je m'appelle pas " la Bête ", mais–

-Noooon la Bête ! Je ne veux pas coucher avec vouuuuus, vous êtes bien trop laid, trop moche, trop gros, trop poilu, trop odorant, trop mal coiffé, trop mal habillé, trop moche, mon cher ami !

\- Vous avez dit "moche" deux fois...

\- Mon corps ne pourrait supporter un pêché de cette envergure.

\- J'ai jamais demandé une chose pareill-

\- Ô rage, Ô désespoir, Ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie*** ?!

\- Mais vous pouvez partir quand vous vous voulez-

-Ah ! Souffrance éternelle, vile et diabolique, je m'en vais me cacher de votre vue sadique**** !

Et elle parti dans les cuisines pour grignoter.

La Bête arriva près d'elle à nouveau.

\- Nous devrions organiser quelque chose pour notre mariage, si vous souhaiter vous marier avec moi, bien sûr.

-C'est ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUEST-

-Et on pourrait inviter, mon père, le Roi de notre pays. Ne vous inquiétez, cela ne le dérangera pas de faire le voyage, nous pourrions le coucher dans la chambre bleue. Qu'en pensez vous la Belle ?

-TION QU'IL DORME DANS LA CHAMBRE BLEUE. Elle est bien trop petite, nous nous devons de donner au ROI, la meilleure chambre !

\- Donc vous voulez bien m'épouser ?

Un projecteur illumina la jeune fille et elle prit une position dramatique :

\- Ô la Bête, pourquoi êtes vous laid ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas laid !

\- Oh siii, vous êtes trèèès laid !

\- Mais–

\- Silence !

\- Mais-

\- Ne me coupez pas la parole !

\- Pardon...

Elle reprit :

\- Ô la Bête, vous qui êtes si laiiiid -

\- Je ne suis pas une bête, je suis un homme !

\- MAIS CA SUFFIT, OUI ?!

\- Pardon...

Elle racla sa gorge et reprit pour la deuxième fois:

-Ô la Bête, vous qui êtes si laiiid- fit-elle en faisant de grands gestes comme si elle était au théâtre.

-et pourtant je me sens devenir Pasiphaé des temps modernes, damnée par les mains puissantes et viriles de Poséidon à cause de son mari le Roi Minos qui ne sacrifia pas le Taureau blanc*****

\- Quoi ?

\- … Une tendresse lie nos cœurs purs et maintenant séduite par une bête, et je ne souhaite rien d'autre que m'offrir à elle par une union interdite et immorale-

Elle prit les mains de son ami la Bête dans les siennes :

-Donnons naissance à notre Minotaure, la Bête !

-Je ne m'appelle pas "la Bête "...

Et alors que le grand jour arrivait, le meilleur ami de la Bête vint deux jours en avance, ayant eu peur de raté le mariage de son très cher ami adoré. Il était grand, beau et fort mais surtout : il avait l'air très riche. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns ramenés en une queue de cheval basse et des yeux blancs. Il prit la Bête dans ses bras en le félicitant pour son futur mariage et la future mariée pour sa beauté. Il expliqua ensuite à Sakura, qu'il était le Prince héritier du pays d'en face et la jeune fille en fut très intéressée.

Une heure environ avant le début du mariage, la Bête trouva un mot laissé par sa douce près de leur futur lit conjugal. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et embauma le cœur de cet être déserté par l'amour depuis bien trop d'années contre sa volonté [l'adolescence, quoi].

" J'm'sui barré avec l'aveugle pk t pa bô, bye Saku-Ch4n "

 **FIN**

* * *

*Quelqu'un d'hyperempathique : s'empoisonnant d'une compassion excessive au point de se sentir coupable de la souffrance que les autres éprouvent. [ Et c'est ce que je fais vraiment hahaha...ha...ha .ha ... :')]  
**Corneille, le Cid plz.  
***Ce sont des alexandrins [tu peux compter.]  
**** Dans la version de Madame de Villeneuve, la Bête ne demande pas à la Belle de l'épouser mais direct de "coucher" avec elle. [Quel coquin !]  
-et les fenêtres du château font du live sur des pièces de théâtre à Paris. [Pratique]  
-et dans le conte original la Belle est en vérité la fille d'une fée et d'un Roi, élevée par un marchand. Comme ça, la Bête épouse quand même une princesse et ils ne mélangent pas leurs gènes avec ceux de pouilleu- paysans, je veux dire.  
[ Bref, va lire la version de Madame de Villeneuve de la Belle et la Bête qui n'a rien à voir avec celle de Disney ou avec celle de Madame Leprince de Beaumont ! Tu vas voir, on t'a MENTI.]  
*****Mythologie grecque, quand tu nous tiens.

* * *

[PIÈGE ! Le film parodié était :" Le Témoin du Marié" ! Comment ça, c'est pas vrai ?! Tu n'as aucune preuve... Et de toutes façons, c'est moi qui décide]

* * *

 **Cast :**

Sakura : Sakura

La Bête : Lee

Le père de la Belle : Jiraya

La vieille et son mari : Tsuande et Dan

La meilleure amie : Ino

L'Horloge qui parle : Shikamaru

Le Témoin : Neji

Narrateur : Mec chiant trouvé dans un carton dans la rue

* * *

Je retiens en otage le prochain chapitre, il sera libéré contre des reviews !


End file.
